the_realm_of_arenithfandomcom-20200215-history
Xillias (The Spartan)
Xillias was born and raised in a land in the mountains. The men were grown as warriors and knew nothing else. Until religion got into their lives through Kindred and Xiluhr these people lived by the code of the warrior. # return with your shield, or upon it # any disagreement is settled through unarmed combat until surrender if it means death then so be it # as a man your life is of the warrior you do nothing but lead warriors of lesser skill and fight till your dying breath to obey your superiors and the oracles. # Show no fear, no mercy, no love, and no pain in the face of the enemy. # A warrior is to have a cause so that he may fight for something that is meaningful to him as this strengthens his resolve to live and win whereas one without cause is simply a sword to be wielded by a greater man or becomes a monster to be put down Xile is the name of the land where Xillias hails from where he was renowned as the greatest warrior of the entire city. He had taken on a wife and even had three sons and two daughters. He led a group of the strongest Xilans and on the day that marked his life unique he was tasked with clearing the caverns below his home from the blood mages and dark magics that were hiding there. He fought orc war parties in the caves giants whom had laid to rest there, large mole creatures had staked their claim to areas of the caverns and even some large serpent that had scoured the caves for nearly 10 centuries. all of these challenges were overcome though at heavy loss and finally they reached the lair of mages that had caused so much trouble to his people. Devoted entirely to battle he challenged them all to fight him alone knowing itd give his comrades time to ready for their undoubted onslaught that he wished to save them from the brunt of. He didnt expect the mages to take over his own men and force him to fight them one by one slaughtering all 48 of his remaining friends. After he had miraculously survived that fight they tried to control him knowing none could really oppose them with him as a puppet, but their magic had only small affect on him. He had grown bloodthirsty and eyes now entirely crimson he was only slowed to a stop before he began to lift his sword and cut down every last person in the room... including the hostages. The rules were that a blood thirst was to be waited out in the caverns as their was no longer friend nor foe in this absolute warrior state of mind. This came about due to extreme need for it or because the warrior no longer had a cause to fight for and his urge to kill became unbearble. sadly none could contain him to the caves as he went through his home killing any and all within then proceeding to slaughter half of the citys council. His bloodthirst had ended with an oracle at sword point where he was exiled to walk amongst those who were below them and unknown to them. They simply couldnt risk the penalty of death as they know the state of the warrior is quick to reappear if life is in danger shortly after they calm. Xillias is in constant search of a cause to fight for to avoid such an experience once more. He has trained since the age of 1 to kill and fight. all he knows is war. all he can do is fight for something or someone. His will to redeem himself through combat of those who opose him keeps him from falling to those who would wish to not fight him fair and directly. It has been rumored that when a xilan gets blood thirst they can not die until their target lies dead before them or enough blood has been spilled to quench their thirst. these rumors also say that even an injured or dismembered xilan will still get up and fight after a death blow is delivered but these silly rumors cant be true.... can they?